Mabel Pines
'''Mabel '''is amongst the most powerful beings to have existed in the UnUniverse ever. Speaking of UnUniverse she is one of the few people who has ever come close to. She is also, known for being the silliest thing EVER in the UnUniverse, all joking aside, as Chuck Norris is no laughing mater, nor does he want to be. History Mabel was born and raised in the core of the UnUniverse with no parents. She was normally born from stardust and rainbows anyway, she greatly graduated to Earth. She would soon enslave the moronic, population on this here planet. She loved to use the planets as soccer balls for fun. This was only when she was a fetus. She grew daily, as more stardust and rainbows came inside her. After about, 3 sextillon years she was ready to enslave humanity. She went, moved into, and lived at Earth. The people were not normal as she saw them. She opened The Mabel Act witch made, it illegal if people were normal. The act greatly failed, when a bunch of idiots dumped tea into the water, or is that the Boston Tea Party? Anyway, many people disliked Mabel, as she was a big ol-meanie. Anyone nearby who hated Mabel died quickly. As her power grew larger she opened a new area on the world known as Mabel Land. The place was boomed till it became Pumpkin World with is just a little weird if you ask me. Mabel was so hated by everyone. Later, at the White House, Abraham Lincoln shot Mabel and freed her slaves. World War I began, after Mabel got mad and became filled with rage. Abraham Lincoln was put in jail for 42 years, but he used his political trickery to get out in a matter of minutes. Mabel next decided to bomb Evil Land. King Normal had to defend his crown. He blew up the plains and tanks then threw a knife at Mabel's eye. Mabel soon got the nickname Knife Guy. King Normal was put in jail for 8000 years, but used his own take on ol' Abe's polit. Mabel was hated by everyone, till she died because of a horrible death. Hovever, Mabel's ghost gathered an army of spiteful ghosts, and rules vast numbers of the dead. She hopes to find a skilled necromancer to restore her and her forces to life, so that they can invade the UnUniverse again. Trivia *She is one of the few known rulers of armies consisting entirely of dead and undead forces, others being King Boo, Queen Boo, and the King of the Dead. There are a few, others, though Bob Saget has not been included as his demons and monsters do not count as dead or undead. *She is female. Category:Rulers Category:Mysterious Creatures Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Evil Category:Gods Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Female characters Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Weirdos Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Guys who have money Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Terrorists Category:Haters Category:Killers Category:Unsafe for kids